


If Not Now, When?

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>She frowned.  "Like Groundhog Day?"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	If Not Now, When?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 [](http://op-ficathon.livejournal.com/profile)[**op_ficathon**](http://op-ficathon.livejournal.com/) exchange for [](http://oparu.livejournal.com/profile)[**oparu**](http://oparu.livejournal.com/) who wanted a time loop story. Thanks to [](http://chichuri.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**chichuri**](http://chichuri.dreamwidth.org/) for beta reading this. Story contains non-permanent character death.

_Everything goes to hell so fast Peter doesn't have time to react. They're not even working, just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The shots startle him, then things go distant and echoy, like everything's far away and distorted. Olivia's crouched over him and something heavy's on his chest and he can't remember why he's lying on the ground. Then she meets his eyes and the utter terror there makes everything click, and the pain from the bullets rushes in. The last thing he thinks is, "Well, shit."_

~~~~~

"Walter."

The humming from the kitchen continued, neither the pitch nor volume changing to give any indication that Walter had heard him. Peter rolled his head back on his neck, stretching out muscles still stiff from a sleepless night.

"Walter!"

He'd opted to stay at the house because Walter had been especially clingy the day before, and Peter had dearly missed the quiet of Olivia's apartment. Well, he missed other things as well, but right now he'd settle for having had a decent night's sleep sans dreams of fear and death that left him tense and jittery in the morning. He thumped his head against the door.

" _Walter!_ "

The elder Bishop exited the kitchen, zipping up his fly and Peter really didn't want to know.

"There's no need to yell, son."

*****

When Peter herded Walter through the door of the lab, Olivia was conferring with Astrid, both of them leaning over files spread over one of the tables. Peter presented each of them with a coffee, his fingers lingering on Olivia's. Astrid rolled her eyes and went to check on Walter, earning a quick smile from Peter.

Peter edged closer to Olivia and looked over her shoulder. "What're you working on?"

Olivia made a little face at the papers. "We're trying to find some connection between the break-ins at the pharmacies in Everett. Other than the rarity of the compounds that were stolen and the method of the robbery, there doesn't seem to be much to link them together."

"Maybe we should widen the search."

"Hmm?"

"You're looking for drugs, right? Something that can be made out of the chemicals. Maybe these are just means to an end."

She nodded and frowned, then turned her head to smile at him. It was a full-blown smile, one that reached her eyes, and Peter felt breathless at the sight. "I knew I kept you around for something."

*****

They broke for a late lunch at Peter's urging - he was pretty sure Olivia would have worked clear through until evening without his prodding. They walked to the cafe, taking the long way across campus, walking close enough to brush against each other every few steps. The shouting behind them erupted while they were waiting at a red light.

  
~~~~~

 _Everything goes to hell so fast Peter reacts too slowly. They're not even working, just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The shots startle him and he drops to the ground, then things go distorted and echoy, like everything's really far away. Olivia's crouched over him, one hand pressed against his chest and he doesn't understand how that can be hurting him so badly. The fear in her voice when she whispers, "Peter?" makes everything click, and the last thing he thinks is, "Well, shit."_

  
~~~~~

Peter woke, gasping like he was drowning, and clawed at the sheets that were tangled around him. Nothing solid remained of the dream, but he was left with an aching feeling of terror. He kicked the sheets away and wished he'd had the sense to stay at Olivia's last night, despite Walter's morass the day before.

He lingered in the shower, wincing through the temperature and pressure changes. He herded Walter out the door only 30 minutes late and tried to will away the headache that pounded behind his eyes. Astrid raised an eyebrow at him when they got to the lab.

"It was your turn to get coffee."

Peter grimaced and rubbed his thumb against his forehead. "Ah, god, I'm sorry. I'll run and get something."

Astrid waved her hand at him as she crossed the lab to Walter. "Don't worry about it."

Peter braced his hands and leaned on the table next to Olivia.

"Rough night?"

He forced a smile to his face. "Very." He nodded towards the papers. "That data on the robberies?"

"Yeah. I feel like we're missing something obvious."

After a few minutes of staring at the files, Peter gave up.

"Hey."

Olivia's forehead was creased with a frown when he looked up.

"You look terrible."

Her concerned expression brought a tired smile to his face. "Thanks."

"You should go home. Astrid and I can handle Walter today."

He shook his head, but that just made his headache worse. He stopped himself before he could nod, and said, "That might not be a bad idea."

"You want me to drive you home?"

"Nah. I'm fine."

She touched his hand briefly, voice low with worry. "Call me, okay?"

"Yeah, I will."

~~~~~

 _The truck jack-knifes and slides across the median faster than Peter would have thought possible. He slams on the brakes and pulls at the wheel even though he knows it's a lost cause._

~~~~~

Peter walked the coin across his knuckles and glared around the lab. He was cranky and exhausted and making everyone around him miserable. He didn't really mean to do that, he just hadn't been sleeping well lately.

He frowned at the coin and thought that wasn't right. It was just last night because he'd opted to stay at the house instead of Olivia's. Before that he'd been sleeping just fine, thanks.

"Hey."

Olivia's finger stopped the coin's progress, a light touch before she drew her hand back. She looked worried, and Peter frowned at that, too, that he was making her worry.

"Sorry. Rough night. Walter was on a singing kick."

A sympathetic smile tugged at her lips. Her eyes darted to the other side of the lab, checking Walter and Astrid's proximity before she said, "I missed you."

His smile was weary but genuine. "Me too."

"You think Walter can make it on his own tonight?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I'll be much company."

A little smile quirked her lips and she tilted her head. "I'm sure I'll survive." She tilted her head at him and frowned again. "Peter, you look terrible."

"Thanks."

"You should go home. Astrid and I can handle Walter today."

He shook his head, but that just made his headache worse. He stopped himself before he could nod. Then he paused before saying, "That might not be a bad idea."

"You want me to drive you home?"

He looked around the lab, and couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Peter?"

His eyes snapped to hers.

"Let me drive you home."

~~~~~

 _The truck that jack-knifes slides across the median faster than Peter would have thought possible. Olivia slams on the breaks and pulls at the wheel, and for a moment he thinks they've avoided the worst of it._

~~~~~

He fumbled for the phone, terror from the dream still clinging to him. Her voice was rough with sleep when she answered.

"Peter?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Peter, what's wrong?"

He flopped back onto the bed as the pounding of his heart slowed.

"I don't know," he said.

*****

"Walter." Peter pitched his voice low to avoid attracting Olivia's attention. "If time was broken, how could you tell?"

Walter mumbled around a mouthful of candy. "Time is a construct we impose on infinity in order to make the concept manageable to our rather limited brains."

Peter waved his hands in frustration. "That's great, Walter, but if something was wrong, how could you tell?"

He looked up this time, eyes sharp. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I woke up from a dream last night that felt like a recurring nightmare, but I know I've never had it before. I think."

"Dreams are a consequence of neural oscillation."

Peter shook his head and regretted bringing it up at all. "Never mind."

"You haven't been sleeping well, son, that's all."

"I've been sleeping… fine." Peter rubbed his thumb against his temple and tried to remember.

"Hey, you okay?" Olivia's hand was warm against his shoulder. Peter leaned into her.

"Rough night." His voice sounded hollow to his own ears.

She shared a worried glance with Walter before touching his cheek lightly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"Come on. I'll drive you home."

In his panic, he grabbed her wrist. "No!"

"Peter?"

"I… I'm just going to lie down for a while. Here." He loosened his hold, twining his fingers with hers. "Please."

"Do you want something to help you relax, son?"

"No. Thanks, Walter, I just need to sleep."

Olivia sat next to him for a while, combing her fingers through his hair and watching him worriedly.

~~~~~

 _Peter's dozing on the ratty old couch in the lab when he hears Astrid yell, "Walter, no!"_

 _The explosion shakes the entire building._

~~~~~

Peter caught Olivia's hand in his when she walked past him.

"Have I been acting weird lately?"

She quirked a smile at him. "Define weird."

"Olivia."

The smile faded and her expression flickered between concerned and guarded.

"You seem, ah… especially cranky today. I just figured that Walter kept you up."

"I think I'm caught in a time loop."

Her brows knitted together. "Did you eat something of Walter's? I thought we all agreed to just not eat anything from the lab."

"I'm serious."

"A time loop." She frowned. "Like _Groundhog Day_?"

"I don't remember the loop happening, but things are wrong. Olivia, something's wrong."

She nodded and laced her fingers through his. "Okay. Have you told Walter?"

He shook his head, then paused. "I don't think so. Although I guess I probably would have. I don't think it did any good even if I did because I think it's still happening."

"I meant today, Peter, have you told him today?"

He looked up, startled because even with the qualification he wasn't sure. Olivia called Walter over before Peter could react.

Walter put electrodes on his head and ran tests until Peter was ready to scream, Olivia tense and watchful at his side. With the scientist muttering over his inconclusive results Olivia said, "Come on, I'll drive you home."

Peter swallowed down his terror at her words.

~~~~~

 _They don't even see the car that runs the red light._

~~~~~

"I think the universe is trying to kill me."

Olivia arched an eyebrow at him.

"I think I keep dying, but then it happens again the next day."

"Like…"

"Yes, like _Groundhog Day_."

"Have you…"

"Telling Walter doesn't do any good."

She paused and considered him. "You said you think you keep dying. You're not sure."

"I don't remember much, it's like a dream. But it's not the same dream. And it's not just me." He swallowed hard against the tightness in his throat at the thought that this was happening to her, too, happening because of him.

"Hey." Her hand was hot against the skin of his arm. "Peter, if something's happening, we'll figure it out."

He nodded.

"How many times has it happened?"

"I don't know. A lot."

"Why doesn't anyone else remember?"

"I don't _know_ , Olivia."

The look of hurt that flitted across her face was there and gone in a heartbeat. Anyone else would have missed it.

"Sorry." Peter shook his head, trying to clear it. "I'm sorry."

She nodded.

He let her drag him to Walter and run the tests.

~~~~~

 _They don't even see the car that runs the stop sign._

~~~~~

Peter stared at the ceiling and listened to his phone ring for a moment before he rolled over and buried his face in the pillow. He slept until the smoke alarms went off.

~~~~~

 _The flames engulf the house quickly. It burns to the ground in less than ten minutes._

~~~~~

Peter stared at the ceiling and listened to his phone ring for a moment before he grabbed it off the side table.

"Yeah?"

Olivia's voice was a mix of annoyance and concern. "Where are you?"

"Home."

She hesitated. "Are you coming into the lab?"

He sighed and pushed himself up. "Yeah, I don't really want to go through that last one again."

"One what?"

"Never mind, I'll be there in half an hour."

~~~~~

 _It's raining and the old wooden stairs of the house are slick. He hears the crack of his head hitting the concrete of the sidewalk, then everything goes black._

~~~~~

Peter stared at the ceiling and waited for his phone to ring. When he answered it he said, "Come over."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to work today. Neither should you."

"Peter…"

"Take a day off, Olivia. Let's get out of town or something."

~~~~~

 _They almost make it to Providence before the SUV has a blowout and flips into oncoming traffic._

~~~~~

"Water, I need to talk with your bald friend."

~~~~~

 _He forgets the rule about eating things from the lab._

~~~~~

"Walter, I really need to talk with your bald friend."

~~~~~

 _He remembers the rule about eating things from the lab but forgets the rule about drinking things from the lab._

~~~~~

He pulled Olivia into the back office. "Do you trust me?"

She looked panicked for a moment before the impassive mask slipped into place. "What did you do?"

"I didn't… Olivia, please, I need your help."

"Peter, you've been acting weird all morning."

"I need to find the Observer. One of them. Any of them. I don't care which one."

She blinked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"It doesn't do any good to explain. Olivia, please. I've tried everything else I can think of. There has to be something he can do."

"We thought we had something a few months ago, but it didn't pan out."

"Where?"

~~~~~

 _The car just hadn't been there. It hadn't. He'd checked. Just before it slams into him Peter yells, "Goddammit."_

~~~~~

He pushed Olivia into the back office.

"I know you know how to find him but I can't remember where he is."

She looked wary and asked, "Peter, are you okay?"

"You have something on the Observer. A location. I need it."

"The Observer?"

He curled his fingers around her wrist. Her pulse thrummed under his fingers. "Olivia, please. Please."

She shook her head. "The location was a bust. We staked the place out for months but they never showed up. How did you know about it?"

"I'm sorry. I don't think I have time to explain."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.

~~~~~

 _He makes it across the street. He keeps tensing for a gunshot or a car running up on the sidewalk or a goddamn meteor. He pushes through the door and looks at the pale man seated at the table across the room. The man at the table tilts his head slightly._

 _Peter stalks up to him and says, "Stop."_

~~~~~

Peter woke up, heart pounding. He stared at the ceiling, then blinked in confusion. The walls of the room looked gray in the dim light.

"He is awake."

"His mind was not restful."

Peter turned his head to the side and looked at the bald men in dark suits standing next to the bed. One of them tilted his head.

"He will not let go of the reality where he was before." The man turned to look at the others. "He will not let go of her."

The oldest of them regarded Peter with expressionless eyes. "This complicates matters. She must have more time."

The one from the restaurant was silent for a moment, then said, "Perhaps we misjudged the strength of their attachment to each other."

"Try again," the older one said. "The plan must continue."


End file.
